The Stinson Missile Crisis
Recap The episode begins with Robin starting a court-mandated therapy session. She has been ordered to therapy after assaulting someone, whose identity is revealed as the episode proceeds. Robin grows jealous of the attention that Barney showers on Nora, reinforcing the fact that Robin still has feelings for Barney. Robin even ends up getting drunk under her desk at World Wide News, binge eating chocolates that Barney had sent Nora. She then succeeds in getting Nora sent to France to cover a G-8 summit, with Robin secretly hoping to use the time to win Barney back. She helps Barney pack up all of the items he uses for running plays, and when they go back to MacLaren's, Robin suggests that they dress up really nice and go out on the town for one last time. Before Barney can respond, Nora walks in, having returned early. They leave and Robin ends up under the table of their booth, getting drunk. When a 'victim' of Barney's getting-laid schemes shows up at the bar, Robin sends her after Barney and Nora, hoping to break them up. Meanwhile, Ted gets way too involved with Marshall and Lily's pregnancy, going so far as to say things like "our baby" and wearing "Team Baby" t-shirts. He catches Lily about to sip some wine at MacLaren's Pub, and he stops her, saying pregnant women should not drink. This leads Lily to explain that their doctor, Dr. Sonya, told her she could have "just a little bit." Turns out, though, that the doctor is saying "just a little bit" to everything Lily asks (drinking, Cheetos, etc.). Ted checks it out and finds that the doctor is wrong on almost everything. Ted lauds the fact that they have always been a trio, but Lily pushes back, saying that Ted never gives them privacy. A flashback shows Ted walking in on Marshall and Lily during sex, not noting a sock on the door handle. Marshall and Ted find themselves at a birthing class, which Ted had signed the group up for, and Lily went back home, refusing to participate. Ted reveals that he is afraid of losing his friends, because he feels his life is lagging behind everyone else's, thinking he should've been married and having kids as well. They leave the class and return to Marshall and Lily's apartment. Marshall apologizes to Lily, Marshall that Dr. Sonya's laid back attitude is not a bad thing and will be ideal when Lily is in the delivery room. A scene from the future shows Dr. Sonya and Lily in the delivery room, with Dr. Sonya shouting at her and Lily shouting "Where the hell is Marshall?". Future Ted says that that is a crazy story and he will get to that. Marshall also says that Ted is outside and wants to apologize, but finds that Ted has left the building, leaving a sock on the handle of their apartment door. Robin and Ted talk at their apartment and Robin realizes that she was selfish in trying to break up Barney and Nora. She rushes to the restaurant and attacks the girl to stop her from getting to Barney, with both women getting arrested. Continuity *Barney is still seen wearing the ducky tie from the previous episode. *Barney previously claimed he had a twin brother (who was really himself) in . *The photo that Barney's fake twin brother showed to the girls at the salon was the picture that Robin took of Barney in . *The jar of ashes Barney throws out, is his former suit from . *Marshall's idea of 'two bros rocking birthing class' is similar to his ideas in . *Marshall is going to be late to the birth of his child, of which the Future Ted says,“That’s a crazy story kids. I’ll get to that.” Gallery Kevin.png Himym.jpg 212px-478ba2f103.jpg 357px-BlogConsultationFlyer.jpg 1065069863.jpg HOW-I-MET-YOUR-MOTHER-The-Stinson-Missile-Crisis-Season-7-Episode-4-3.jpg HOW-I-MET-YOUR-MOTHER-The-Stinson-Missile-Crisis-Season-7-Episode-4-5.jpg TheStinsonMissileCrisisPromo1.jpg CafeL'amour2.png Photo5 RAY 5343.JPG Photo4 RAY 5452.JPG Photo3 RAY 5299.JPG Photo2 RAY 5207 0.JPG Photo1 RAY 5145.JPG Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Kersten has never met Barney and shouldn't know what he looks like, however she still correctly spots him amongst a crowd in Cafe L'amour. *The montage of photos of Ted, Marshall and Lily's trip Halloween costumes include photos from after 2001, but since 2001, Ted has dressed as a hanging chad in hopes of meeting the Slutty Pumpkin. Allusions and Outside References *The reality TV show, , and its host, , make an appearance sponsoring Dr. Barney's Breast Reduction Consultation. Both Survivor and How I Met Your Mother are aired on CBS. *To insist that Team Baby is viable, Ted tries to claim that other trios like and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfred_Pennyworth_%28The_Batman%29 , plus and the worked as well. A display of previous trio pictures at the end of the episode include Marshall and Lily as C3PO and R2D2 and Ted as "the robot Uncle Owen almost bought from the Jawas," referring to . Music Other Notes *Webites for Linson Breast Lawsuit and Stinson Breast Reduction that were mentioned during the episode were actually created by How I Met Your Mother production: http://linsonbreastlawsuit.com/ and http://www.stinsonbreastreduction.com *Kevin, played by Kal Penn, has a Princeton Diploma. This is a reference to a previous TV series he was in, House M.D., where the show takes place at the fictional Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Robin is the one that points this out. Guests *Nazanin Boniadi - Nora *Kal Penn - Kevin *Vicki Lewis - Dr. Sonya *Alexis Denisof - Sandy Rivers *Jeff Probst - Himself *Ellen D. Williams - Patrice *Erica Hanrahan - Waitress *Tenille Houston - Tara *Hollie Winnard - Infomercial Actress *Michelle Diaz - Haley *Katherine Von Till - Darcy *Tami Sagher - Paula * - Kersten Podcast thumb|300px|right|Podcast for the episodeFeaturing an interview with Craig Thomas, Kourtney Kang and Tami Sagher. Reception Donna Bowman of the AV Club gave the episode a Bhttp://www.avclub.com/articles/the-stinson-missile-crisis,62652/, whereas Chris O'Hara of TV Fanatic gave the episode 4 out of 5 starshttp://www.tvfanatic.com/2011/10/how-i-met-your-mother-review-the-stinson-missile-crisis/. Angel Cohn of graded the episode at B+, stating that the subplot on Lily and Marshall "dragged down the few funny moments of Barney and Robin scheme-busting"http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/noretta.php. References External Links *''The Stinson Missile Crisis'' press release at CBS Press Express. * *